


From the Attic

by Memoriesmatter94



Category: Original Work, Большая Поэзия | Great Poetry (2019)
Genre: Big Sisters, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Little Sisters, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoriesmatter94/pseuds/Memoriesmatter94
Summary: A collection of poems I wrote while I was in the Hospital this year mild trigger warnings it Deals with mental health and suicidal ideation





	1. A Million Miles

A million miles away

**there may be Remedies**

For these hurt Memories.

Though I can't stop this harm

I'll always be safe in Your Arms.

I will wander near and 

**FAR**

Just for the

**HOPE**

I'll find

where you are

I Look to the 

**S T A R S**

and I imagine you can't be far.

I often wonder if you check on 

**ME**

I often feel like I'm not 

**F R E E**

The others are so much better off 

Maybe that's why I 

**C A N " T**

turn this feeling 

**O F F**

'

Though please tell me if you're 

**N E A R**

it would be wonderful to have you 

**H E R E**

with me. 

I Miss you

I need you, 

you're not here, you are gone 

I want you near 

I Miss you 

I need to let go

I love you .


	2. First Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one my first few days in the hospital. I had no access to my phone and I was scared and calling all my friends.   
> Though I did learn that once you go to the hospital for Mental health issues you find out who your real friends are and who just thinks your faking. any ways on to the sho.

Ring.

Ring.

"I'm Busy"

Click.

"okay"

Ring. 

Ring. 

"You've Reached "

Clack 

"damn it"

I feel trapped here.

Everythings New.

Everyone is New.

I'll go to my room 

No 

maybe one more try.

Ring. 

Ring.

"Sorry I missed"

slam 

why me

Everyone said I could call 

Everyone said I could talk 

to them

Nurse says

" Heres's your meds"

Doctor says

"You can't leave ward"

What the hell am I here for?

Lay in Bed 

Time for Lunch 

walk around 

maybe this time 

Ring, Ring 

"Please I'm scared"

Ring, Ring 

"please"

Ring, Ring

" sorry I miss.."

Click.


End file.
